A New Layer - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Catherine get a break when Uncle Danny watches Angie.


_Sammy & Ilna - you rock and McRoll and I love you both. You make me a better writer and a better person with your friendship. _

_Special thanks to Sammy for the incredible Kame lines she came up with a year ago that she generously allowed me to use. Xox And to Ilna for keeping me consistent as always!_

 _REAL McRollers - you are the cheese to our pizza! We love you all and Angie loves you, too._

* * *

 **A New Layer**

 **Sunday**

When Catherine approached with Angie in her arms and Cammie at her heels, Danny was already entering the house with three enormous bags and a stuffed seal sporting a jaunty purple bow under one arm. "Well, hello, ladies," he announced.

"What did you..." Steve stood with one hand on the door jam as his partner bustled past. "That's like a hundred more gifts!"

"It is not." Danny placed the bags and large plush toy on the sofa. "It's thirty seven. And the stuffed seal is from Grace, I couldn't discourage her choice of animal."

"You're going to spoil …"

"Ah, ah, ah, stop right there and step aside, my friend, step aside. First, you are blocking my view of my beautiful niece. And second, Uncle Danno's just beginning to catch up. I have years of you two …" he pointed between them, "giving presents to Grace to make up for. Years. Besides ..." He gestured to Catherine and she passed him Angie with an amused smile. "Lots of that stuff is practical." He settled the baby in the crook of his arm and she opened her eyes.

"There're a bunch of bibs, some 3 to 6 month clothes because everyone gives you enough infant stuff for ten kids and then, bam, she outgrows it all in a New York minute. And I picked up some extra changing pads because you'll forget at least a couple hundred of them in public bathrooms before she's potty trained." Never missing a beat in his explanation, he rocked Angie and grinned when she cooed. "There's a smile. There it is." He tapped her chin lightly before turning towards Catherine who was unpacking gift after gift from the bags. "There's a couple of boo boo bunnies in there somewhere, too."

Steve held up a teething giraffe.

"That's Sophie, she's vanilla scented. Grace loved hers."

Catherine shook her head. "We're gonna need to rent storage space if you keep this up."

He bounced the baby expertly when she began to fuss. "Uncle Danno just picked up a few more essentials. Like I told your father, you can't spoil an infant, right, gorgeous? Nothing over the top."

Catherine noticed how Angie settled contentedly against his shoulder, a tiny fist tucked under her chin as he rubbed a soothing hand over her back.

"You could always blow out a wall like I told you. Make a wing for my goddaughter." He chuckled.

"Oh, and that wouldn't be over the top at all." Steve shook his head.

"You know what they say about glass houses, my friend," Danny said easily as he shifted Angie to nestle in his other arm. "Your cousin Grace is at cheer camp all day and she was very, very bummed she couldn't come and help out this time, but I …" he addressed the baby, "am all yours. And we have so much to discuss." His eyes moved to Catherine and Steve as he waved. "You two go do whatever. Go out for lunch, sit on the beach, take a five hour nap." He looked at Catherine. "Seriously, hon, like I told you yesterday, I'm going to be here all day. Spend a little time resting, go get some air. It's amazing how you don't realize how tired you are at first and then it slams into you like a freight train." He smiled when Angie made a little sighing nose and closed her eyes. "When Grace was about three weeks old, Angela came and hung out overnight. I was back to work and had pulled a double homicide. Seventy two hours non-stop which meant Rachel hadn't gotten a real break in 24 hours straight. My cousin had gotten married in Cape May so everyone in my family was there. When Angela got home, she came right over to help. We handed Grace to her and literally slept for fourteen hours." He took a seat on the couch. "So, Uncle Danno is paying it forward. It's 8:30, the next eight or nine hours are on me. We …" he nodded at the sleeping baby in his arms then back at his friends, "are totally cool here."

"Are you sure …?" Steve began but his partner cut him off with another wave.

"Are you kidding? I'm looking forward to it. Ms. Angeline Elizabeth and I have things to talk about." He caught their appreciative expressions. "I really am looking forward to it." His eyes softened as he murmured to the baby, "It's been a while, but it's like riding a bike…"

"Okay." Steve and Catherine shared a smile. "Okay, then. Thanks, Danny."

"Yeah, Danny, thanks," she echoed and sat next to him to lean in and kiss the baby's head. "There's enough milk in the fridge for the next four feedings, and I'll pump during the day so we're good. I'm going to go mark the feeding order on the bottles, the most recently pumped is in the back, but I'll mark them anyway." She took a step towards the kitchen and turned. "The schedule's in Google Docs on our phones. Steve, share it with him please. We just write down how much she takes and the time."

Danny grinned at her normal efficiency. "It's great she's switching on and off the bottle. It's huge if you can feed her and let Catherine sleep a few extra hours at a clip," he said to Steve. "Francesca hated the bottle which sucked for Angela and Sal. Eventually Nonna went over to try to get her to switch back and forth before Angela went back to work. She did her magic because Francesca was taking the bottle after that first day."

"Did Gracie switch easily?" Steve asked, knowing his best friend would have been crushed if he couldn't feed his little girl as soon as possible.

Danny nodded. "Right away, which was perfect because I loved feeding her." He regarded his his partner, and then the baby. "You'll have some of your best conversations with your daddy when he's rocking you during a meal."

"She's been taking three ounces from the bottles since yesterday morning and she's hungry every two and a half hours." He wrapped an arm around Catherine when she returned.

"Got it." Danny nodded. "We got it, right, Angie? Uncle Danno's got your back. Tell Mommy and Daddy to take a little break."

"Okay," Steve repeated. "Alright." He leaned over and placed a hand on Angie's back. "Daddy's gonna be back very soon and Uncle Danno's here. He's your cousin Gracie's daddy, remember? So he's really good at this dad thing. I know you're in the best possible hands."

An unspoken understanding passed between the two men and Steve was struck with the realization that after all the years of Danny trusting him with Grace, he now knew _exactly_ what it felt like. To have the ultimate confidence his best friend would do anything to keep Angie safe, just like he knew from day one he'd give his life to protect the little girl with huge brown eyes that called him 'Uncle Steve'.

He ran a finger over his daughter's cheek. "Be good," he said softly, then as a small smirk crossed his face he added, "and don't believe a word he says about me."

Catherine chuckled, but as she bent to kiss Angie's head a second time, her voice caught. She whispered, "Mommy's going to come right back in a little bit." Surprised at a sudden tear, she swiped at it with a shaky smile.

* * *

Upstairs in their bedroom, Steve and Catherine exchanged a glance.

"What should we do with ourselves?"

"Up to you," he said, wrapping her in an embrace. "What do you want to do?"

She pecked his lips. "Pump." Her smile was contagious. "Then I'll really have a few hours off."

"Perfect." He swayed them for a second before releasing her.

"Then I say we take a nap," she said as she lowered the comforter and sat against the headboard.

"Even more perfect. I mean, if you wanna go out, get some food, that's great, too. Whatever you feel like."

"Maybe after the nap." She got comfortable as he stripped to his boxers, climbed in beside her and placed a kiss on her temple before lying down with his head propped on an elbow.

"You want a snack?"

She chuckled. "No, I'm fine, you don't have to go downstairs."

"Don't need to go anywhere," he said as he rolled towards his end table and slid open the drawer. "Granola bar with almonds? Excellent for milk production and protein. Trail mix? It's the one you like with extra raisins. Lots of iron. Or we have dried berries and peaches." He held up each item as he ticked it off.

Catherine snorted a laugh. "I love you, McGarrett. When did you stash those?"

"Yesterday. The new book said keep snacks handy." He shook the ziplock containing the dried fruit with a grin.

She sook her head. "Okay, I'll have some trail mix."

Passing her the bag with a satisfied nod, he stashed the other snacks back in the drawer.

By the time she'd finished pumping, the trail mix was gone and she stretched languidly before rolling into his arms. "Like you said, missed this."

He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Definitely. Sleep, Cath."

She sighed against his skin and smiled. " _You_ sleep. Promise?"

She felt his chuckle rumble through her as he said, "You know me too well, Rollins. Promise."

Minutes later they were asleep.

* * *

The moment Catherine's eyes blinked open she turned towards the bassinet. "Angie, Mommy's …" she started to say, then giggled. "I forgot she was downstairs with Danny for a second."

Steve sat up and took a deep breath. "Did you sleep?"

"I did." She checked at her watch. "Four whole hours. And I'm starving."

He slid out of bed. "Wanna go out? Or I can run and pick something…"

"Nope." She shook her head and swung her legs over the side. "I want to go out with you." She grinned up at him. "How about a ride to Kamekona's? And we can bring Danny something."

"Sounds like a plan, Lieutenant." He quickly donned shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm gonna pump again, then I just wanna …" She shrugged and wrinkled her nose.

"See her before we go?" he finished her thought. "Perfectly reasonable, we have to ask Danny what he wants for lunch, right?"

"Completely reasonable."

His eyes lit. "And we do have to go past them to leave the house."

She made a quick bathroom stop and set up the pump. Twenty minutes later she pulled a fresh top over her head and said, "Let's go."

* * *

Kamekona placed a giant order of spicy shrimp with three huge scoops of rice in front of Catherine. "There you go. For the new makuahine. Saw you comin', made your favorite."

Steve raised his brow. "That's all for Catherine?"

"Sista ate a double order back when I met her. She needs more now - gotta keep her strength up so the baby kahuna's got plenty to eat." He placed a wrap and rice plate in front of Steve. "Here, brah, have a fish wrap."

Catherine laughed. "Thanks, Kami," she said with a wink. "I'll share. Here." She pushed some of the shrimp onto Steve's place.

"No, you eat it." He looked at Kamekona. "I'll take two more wraps." He placed one on Catherine's dish. "You like the fish wraps, too."

She nodded, and swallowed a mouthful of rice. "I do, but I have like three orders of shrimp here. I'll take a wrap if you help me eat some of this." She took another bite and glanced at their friend who was nodding with satisfaction. "Mmm, delicious, thank you, Kami. Oh, and we need a barbecue beef plate for Danny before we go."

"Got it." Kamekona turned to walk back to the truck, giving a thumbs up when Steve called, "And two more fish wraps!" to his retreating back.

* * *

Back at home, Danny greeted them with a burp cloth slung over his shoulder and an empty bottle in his hand. Angie was sleeping in the Newborn Napper Station of the Pack and Play.

"She ate ten minutes ago and I just put her down for a nap. My assistant there is providing excellent backup." He pointed to Cammie who'd risen to greet them. "How was lunch?"

"Amazing. I was so hungry." Catherine gestured to the take out bags she'd placed on the end table as she crossed the room. "Why don't you eat before it gets cold?"

"Thanks." He sat and opened the food containers, placing them on the coffee table. "Why don't you two go for a walk, or sit on the beach. I'm still on duty here." He pointed with the fork.

Catherine had gone straight to the baby and was running a hand over her hair. "I missed you, sweetheart," she whispered and bent to kiss Angie. "Oh!" She straightened and looked down, blinking. "I'm going to run upstairs and pump again."

Steve quirked a brow as she moved quickly to the steps. "I'm gonna …" He angled his head to his partner.

"Go, I told you. On duty."

His "Thanks, Danny," hadn't left his lips before he was at the second landing.

In the bedroom, Catherine stood clad in her bra, holding her black t-shirt in one hand.

"Something wrong?" Steve was beside her in two strides, but her curious rather than worried expression kept too much concern from his voice.

She offered the shirt up as proof. "I leaked."

"What?" He blinked for a second before her look had him smiling in recognition. "Ah. Do you need to pump? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, no. I need to pump but I didn't feel really full or anything. I … it happened when I touched Angie."

"Your body knows." Steve shook his head in amazement. "That's incredible."

"It is." She smiled. "And more than a little messy." Removing the wet bra and tossing it in the hamper, she said, "Guess I should start wearing the nursing pads." She went to her dresser and pulled out a box of disposable ones, a clean bra and a fresh top. "I'm gonna pump and I'll be right down. Why don't you run Cammie and give her some one-on-one time, then we can sit on the beach for a little while. Oh and maybe take another nap before we pry Uncle Danno away from babysitting duty and let him go home?"

" _Let_ him go home?" Steve smirked. "We may have to beg him to leave."

"He's having a lot of fun, isn't he?" She sat down and began to pump.

"He's in his element. Danny's always been incredibly at ease with kids. He's so relaxed with Angie, I felt completely comfortable leaving her for a few hours."

"Me, too. I mean, I missed her, but I wasn't worried about leaving, you know?"

Steve kissed her lightly. "I absolutely know." He gestured to the pump. "You take your time and I'll run Cammie. Meet me downstairs?"

Catherine nodded with a smile.

* * *

After and hour and forty five minutes of sitting on the beach, Catherine stretched and rose. "Look at me getting out of low chairs all by myself."

"Major accomplishment, Rollins." He smiled up at her. "Ready to go inside?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm gonna go nurse her and then lie down again while I can."

Steve stood and they moved towards the house. "Good. I'm gonna defrost the chicken cacciatore, you still want that for dinner?"

She nodded. "You don't want to sleep? Work tomorrow, Commander."

"I'll take the food out and come up for a little while. Danny can eat with us before he goes home if he wants. Gracie's getting pizza with some of the cheer camp kids."

"Sounds like a plan."

When they entered the house Danny was on the sofa watching TV with a sleeping Angie on his chest.

Seeing his partner, he shifted the baby to casually expose the writing on the new onesie he'd brought that morning as he said, "Say hi to your dad, Angie."

Catherine barked a laugh and rubbed Steve's bicep as he shook his head. When Angie opened her eyes and squeaked a short cry, she took the baby upstairs to feed and cuddle her, amusement at her husband's expression still on her face. When they reached the rocking chair and settled, she took at better look at the tiny onesie and shook her head with a smirk. The purple and white letters read: _Don't mess with me, my godfather is from New Jersey_

* * *

Before he left for the evening, Danny kissed Angie and passed her back to Steve. "Here you go, all ready to sleep."

Catherine wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks again. I can't tell you how much we appreciate today. Say, thank you to Uncle Danno," She took the baby's hand and waved it.

"You are very welcome. Anytime." He nodded. "I mean that. And she's an easy baby." He touched her feet through the blanket. "Uncle Danno will see you soon. Hey, maybe you can leave your daddy here and come to work with me tomorrow?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "He misses me, don't let him kid you," he whispered in the baby's ear. When she kicked her little legs and waved a hand, he said, "Look at that, one day with you and my daughter's waving her arms to communicate. See what you …" He stopped cold realizing who he sounded like.

Danny burst out laughing. "What did you say?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, too late. I heard you loud and clear. What have I been saying for _years_? That you're rubbing off on my kid! Well, maybe I'm influencing my birthday buddy already. Just like you influence Grace. Oh Angie, sweetheart, this is too perfect."

"I … just … never mind." Steve shifted Angie to his shoulder and told her, "We'll discuss this later, right now Daddy's gonna tell you a story." He shot Danny a look. "About how your cousin Gracie killed it at the SEAL challenge. _Twice_." He turned to hide his grin as Catherine snorted.

"You two." She reached for the baby. "C'mon, sweetheart, come to Mommy while Daddy walks Uncle Danno out. This could take awhile." She pecked Danny's cheek. "Night, and thanks."

They were at the door when Danny turned towards his partner and said, "So, when Angie decides to go to Princeton … _in New Jersey_ …"

At the exact same time Steve said, "After Gracie reserves her naval commission and joins the team …"

Both men's eyes sparked as they acknowledged a whole new layer to their banter while Catherine's laughter rang through the house.

# End

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the _**McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
